


Muichimotsu

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muichimotsu

Unaware of the precipice, he fell over and now he's hanging from little more than a twig with roots too shallow to bear his weight for long.

"SANZO!"

If I do nothing, he'll fall.

"SANZO!"

Then I'll be free of him - and he of me. Then, finally, this endless cycle of love and loss will finally be over.

"SANZO!"

One of the rootlets tears from the cliff face, releasing a shower of grit and dust.

"SANZO!"

All I need do is let what will be, _be_.

"SANZO!"

Live free of all, bound by nothing.

"SANZO!"

I reach for his hand.


End file.
